1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification badge clip which is secured to the badge of a workman, for instance, and which provides means for attaching the assembly to his clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are a number of clips, usually of several parts and often with pintle-type pivot means. The assembly of such clips has consumed considerable time and has often required the bending of parts. Often, the clips have been of three or four parts and have involved a wire axis and coil spring which has had to be compressed manually in the assembly operation. Such a clip has involved thus the manufacture and storage of a plurality of parts.